


Gray

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Origin Story, Stalking, Yandere-chan being Yandere-chan, idk if I missed any tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: How Yandere-chan met her Senpai.





	

_All my life, I have existed in a world of gray. I feel nothing. The world is dull, cold, and silent. The people that inhabit it are idiotic, foolish, and ignorant. These people were often “put off” by my attitude. Eventually I learned to imitate those around me and to give them the impression that I was a normal girl. That I was just like them. It worked._ _People are content as long as nothing disturbs their precious reality. They would rather be fooled by a lie than acknowledge the truth_.

 

Today I started at my new school. My parents apologized often when they told me that we were moving. They thought I would miss my school and my friends. Of course, I told them this was true. Somehow it has never occurred to them that I have not had a single friend come over to the house since beginning high school. Or even before that.

 

Students walked past me towards the school. They were smiling and chatting to each other about nothing. Just noisy static to me. My shoe caught the ground and I fell to my knees. My hands scraped the gray path beneath me. I didn’t mind that it hurt. Pain was the only thing that assured me I was alive. I reached for my bag but another hand picked it up before I could. I looked up.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

His eyes were beautiful. He smiled at me with such kindness. He offered me his other hand and I took it. My heart began to beat faster. My head felt foggy. He gave me back my bag and our fingers brushed when I took it. The gray melted into a vibrant pink and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. He continued to smile at me.

 

“Be more careful, okay? You wouldn’t want to get hurt.”

 

I might have nodded. He waved to me and turned to walk into the school. The school building shone like ivory as the cherry blossom petals danced around him. Birds sang. Students laughed. Warmth filled my body. I felt delirious as sensation rushed through my veins. My heart was going to burst. The school bell chimed and I followed him.

 

I spent the rest of my day gazing at him. He was wonderful. So kind. Smart. Funny. Beautiful. I found out that he was in a grade higher than me. An upperclassman. My Senpai. After school I walked home with him. Of course, he didn’t know I was there. I didn’t want to seem too forward. I followed him all the way to his house. I had to make sure he made it home safely after all. He cared about my well-being, it’s only natural that I care about his. He dropped a pencil on the way and I brought it home with me. I could smell the sweat from his palm. There are even teeth marks where he chewed it. I slept with it next to me on my pillow that night and dreamt about my Senpai.

 

I arrived at school 2 hours early the next day. I wanted to walk with Senpai from his house but I don’t live anywhere near there and I don’t know enough about this town to think of a proper excuse. I don’t want him to be put off. I did stop at his house before coming to school though. He looks just as sweet when he sleeps.

 

Here he comes!

 

_I see my Senpai walking down the street. He is so perfect. His hair looks so shiny and soft and his eyes sparkle like precious gems. No! Even the most coveted jewel cannot compare! His smile makes my heart flutter and his laughter is the finest music I have ever hea…_

_He is with a girl._

_Senpai is walking. And laughing. With a girl. He is smiling at her. She is smiling back. She is smiling. At my Senpai. They walk right past me. I cannot move. I want to wrap my hands around her throat and just squeeze._

_Stop talking. Stop making him laugh. Stop stealing my smile. But she isn’t stopping. I will make her stop._

 

 **He is** **mine**.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching a lot of videos about this game on YouTube lately and I really love it so I decided to try my hand at some Yandere-chan POV. It was rather fun.


End file.
